


Когда нарушаются правила

by Azma, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azma/pseuds/Azma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:драма, фэнтези, AUРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждения:смена пола, смерть персонажаКраткое содержание:И жили они долго и счастливо.Размещение:только после деанона





	Когда нарушаются правила

— То есть как «нельзя»?

Яков посмотрел на него пристально и чуть устало. Наверно, он хотел, чтобы Виктор наконец понял и успокоился. Но Виктор не хотел понимать.

Виктор Никифоров ненавидел, когда Яков так на него смотрел. Словно он какой-то несмышленыш, которому нужно самые основы разжевывать. И раздражает, когда самое простое собеседнику непонятно. Нужно превратить материал в кашицу, ротик раскрыть, попросить проглотить и усвоить.

Только собеседник уже давно не ребёнок. Виктор много и долго работал над собой. Он вызубрил основы так, что на смертном одре повторит их без запинки. Неужели за это не положено награды? Он ведь молодец, первый по жизни. И это не сарказм.

Так дайте ему то, что он желал. Это так трудно?

— Витя, — вопросил Яков, чуть облокотившись на спинку кресла. — Напомни мне, пожалуйста, кто ты такой и в чём твоя задача.

— Я Виктор, и я хочу счастья, — ответил Никифоров, бесстрашно глядя в лицо своего босса.

Как же хорошо было раньше. Не было никакого босса, не было никакого маэстро Фельцмана. Был только дядя Яша, который приходил каждые выходные, приносил разные диковинки и рассказывал, какое прекрасное это дело — делать других счастливыми.

— Витя! Хватит паясничать, — нахмурился Яков. — Я серьёзно. Соберись наконец и вспомни, кто ты такой, Витя!

— Почему мне нельзя быть счастливым?! Почему Юре можно?

— Не сравнивай себя с ним, — покачал головой Фельцман. — Юра, в отличии от тебя, не нарушает правила. Он просто поддержка для своего подопечного. И не смей сравнивать его с собой! Юра — младший сотрудник, а ты, Витенька, главный фей-крестный.

— Но я хочу счастливого конца, Яков! Почему я не могу себе этого позволить? Неужели это так сложно?

— Витя, наше счастье — это счастье наших подопечных, — произнёс Яков, стараясь говорить спокойно. Похоже, вся ситуация с бунтом начинала раздражать. — Мы не можем взять и поставить себя на место прекрасных принцев. И не мне тебе напоминать главный закон нашего народа, Витя?

Феям нельзя любить людей.

Никифоров знал этот закон и ненавидел его всей сущностью. Почему он не мог себе позволить быть с тем, с кем ему хорошо? Разве он так много просит?

— Прекрати вставлять палки в колёса сюжета, Витя, — сказал Яков, беря в руки очередную бумагу на подпись. — Возьмись за ум и подведи историю к счастливому концу. Как-никак, это твой…

Виктор не хотел слышать и слушать это слово. Он сорвался в полет, исчезая из кабинета начальника на максимальной скорости.

Виктор Никифоров устал быть кому-то должным.

Он всю свою жизнь был должен. Родителям, начальнику, подчиненным, общественности. Все от него ждали невиданных чудес, способных вскружить голову даже самым искушенным. Все верили, что именно истории Виктора-свет-Никифорова должны завершиться счастливо. Прекрасный принц найдет свою принцессу, они поженятся. И будет так, как по канону — сказка.

Только сейчас Виктор плевать хотел на всё. И желательно на всех. Ему, честно, надоело, что от него все что-то да ждут. Почему просто нельзя понять, что он хочет сделать что-то по собственной воле и быть всю оставшуюся вечность счастливым. Вместе с тем прекрасным созданием.

***

— Виктор?

Похожий на журчание лесного ручья голос прозвучал ошеломительно близко. Виктору, потерявшемуся в своих горестных думах, даже показалось, что это насмешки разума. Что его воспалённое сознание решило сыграть злую шутку, явив в реальность голос любимого человека.

— Что же ты такой запыхавшийся?

Но нет, это настоящее. Виктор в цветущем, пахнущем только что прошедшим дождём саду. Он стоит у благоухающих розовых кустов. А рядом, одетая в старые, заношенные штаны и серую, грязную кофту, сидела она.

— Решил взять себе небольшой перерыв, Юри, — произнес тот, садясь рядом с девушкой на корточки. — Яков опять нотации читал. Я не смог это дальше выносить.

— Наверно, маэстро Фельцман сейчас в гневе, — чуть улыбнувшись, сказала Юри, убирая выбившуюся прядь за ухо.

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько, — произнёс Виктор, ослепленный улыбкой своей подопечной.

Он бы мог вечность наслаждаться ею. Он бы мог безостановочно восхвалять красоту и мягкость её волос. Её тонкие и прохладные пальцы, которые жарким летом служили настоящим спасением. Её неиссякаемую доброту и ласку.

Виктора восхищало в подопечной всё.

— Что же ты такая чумазая? — произнес Никифоров, стараясь не подать виду, что происходило в его мыслях. — Опять только ты работаешь, а они — лодырничают?

— Зачем ты так, Виктор? — немного осуждающе сказала Юри, убирая грязь с щеки ладонью. — Они тоже трудятся. Работа по дому — это всё, чем я могу им отплатить.

Юри слишком добрая к людям. Она хочет, чтобы они приходили после работы в чистый, убранный дом и были счастливы. Только людям на Юри плевать с высокой колокольни.

Их работа — очередной дорогой бал, где они обязательно Королевы вечера. Где они под конец уединяться с каким-нибудь кавалером и на следующее утро сразу же забудут.

На Юри им плевать.

Виктору это никогда не нравилось.

— Прости, кажется, меня зовут, — сказала Юри, прерывая его размышления. — Когда появится ещё один перерыв — заходи. Я была очень рада тебя видеть.

— Я тебя тоже, — еле произнес Виктор, сдерживая желание ухватить Юри за руку и растянуть мгновение прощания подольше.

Виктору не хватает Юри. Каждый день, каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Виктору всегда нужна Юри. И он готов сделать всё для их с Юри счастья.

Даже если придется пойти против сюжета.

***

В отделе, которым заведовал Яков, была одна маленькая, неприметная комната в конце коридора. Два на два метра, с серыми стенами и высокой, вырезанной из камня трибуной. На её гладкой от чужих прикосновений поверхности лежала толстая книга в кожаном переплёте.

Несмотря на всю внешнюю неброскость, это была самая ценная и незаменимая для работы феи-крестной вещь. В этой книге появлялись имена подопечных и их история. Которая непременно должна была случиться.

И, пока там не появится имя, для феи эта самая обычная пустая книга. Виктор проверял.

Если быть честным, то Виктор наизусть знает историю Юри — он вызубрил её вдоль и поперёк, как только та появилась. Но, несмотря на это, он опять в этой комнатке два на два, смотрел на листы желтой бумаги и всем сердцем ненавидел эти чёрные буквы.

Самая обычная для практики фей-крестных история: мачеха, две сестры-завистницы, бал на всё королевство, прекрасный принц и свадьба в конце.

Виктор хотел вырвать из заветной книги страницы истории Юри. Он чертовски хотел переписать её.

Он не даст Юри попасть в руки принца.

А что если принц окажется мерзавцем? Юри будет страдать? Неужели она будет томиться в золотой клетке?

Пора было приниматься за дело.

***

Первой частью его плана стали сестры.

Внешне невзрачные, они пытались украсить себя дорогими тканями, драгоценными камнями и яркой косметикой. И чертовски завидовали Юри, которой это было не надо — она и без всей этой мишуры была прекрасна.

Перенастроить отношения между людьми для феи — не проблема. Нужно только немного поколдовать, чтобы передвинуть стрелку с «Не люблю, она лучше меня, буду над ней издеваться» на «Она хорошая. Может, дать ей поспать? Поесть и убраться я сама могу».

— Я обескуражена, — говорила Юри Виктору, сжавшись в комочек. — Впервые я проспала — не поверишь, кто-то выключил мой будильник — спускаюсь вниз, а там сестрицы завтракают. И меня за стол зовут. Я никогда не думала, что они могут так хорошо готовить.

— Разве это не хорошо? — удивленно спросил Виктор. — Может, они осознали, что пора им повзрослеть и принять на себя груз ответственности за свою жизнь?

— Не в одну же ночь, — шмыгнула носом девушка. — Невозможно повзрослеть за пару часов. На это время нужно. Это уже волшебство.

— Но почему тебя это печалит? — поинтересовался Виктор, стараясь увести разговор в другое русло.

— Я боюсь, что могу стать ненужной. Что, если у меня больше не останется работы? Что мне тогда делать?

— Всё наладится, милая Юри, — произнёс Виктор, целуя подопечную в макушку.

Конечно, всё наладится. Эгоистичные сестры станут справляться со своими заботами и хлопотами сами. Мачеха научится заниматься собственными делами самостоятельно. Юри станет свободной. Юри станет его.

Только его. Мыслями. Сердцем. Душой. Весь мир перестанет иметь значение.

Только бы быть вдвоём.

***

Второй частью плана стал бал.

Несмотря на то, что это чётко прописанный сценарий, Виктор знал одну крайне важную деталь: Юри всем сердцем не любила сборища. В толпе незнакомых людей, то и дело подходящих к ней, девушка терялась и старалась исчезнуть, лишь бы избавиться от гнетущего чувства неловкости.

Поэтому Виктор наполнил мысли мачехи и сестёр балом. Каждый день нужно было что-то сделать. Ткани для платьев, подходящие туфли, цветы для украшений, ленты, бусы…

Вишенкой на торте этой круговерти подготовки стало приглашение на бал. ДЛЯ Юри.

— Что я там забыла? — удивленно спросила девушка, завершая прополку цветника. — Ты же знаешь, что я не особо люблю такие мероприятия.

— Может, ты всё-таки пойдёшь? — спросил Виктор, присаживаясь рядом. — Бал всё-таки один раз в год бывает. Особенно таких масштабов.

— В садовой одежде? — сказала Юри, удивлённо подняла бровь.

— Для этого у тебя есть я, — вскочил Виктор и, выудив из рукава волшебную палочку, взмахнул.

Вмиг грязная одежда Юри преобразилась, являя свету невиданную красоту. Зачесанные назад темные волосы, яркая алая помада и чёрное, до пола платье с вставками из прозрачных камней, переливающихся на солнце всеми цветами радуги.

— Иди и отдыхай, Юри. Ты это заслужила, — сказал Виктор, подходя ближе и целуя девушку в щёку.

— Виктор. Это просто волшебно. Спасибо.

На самом деле Виктор хотел поцеловать эти алые, похожие на свежую ягоду губы. Он хотел впиться в них, похитить её дыхание.

Но… Пока еще рано. Пока еще план не завершён.

Это не проблема. Он умел ждать.

***

— Как прошёл бал? — спросил Виктор, мягко опускаясь рядом с Юри, сидевшей под сенью раскидистого дерева.

С этого места открывался потрясающий вид на усыпанное разноцветными камнями звёздное небо. Виктор очень любил быть с Юри и просил высшие силы продлить вечер еще на час. Он бы всё отдал, только бы поговорить с ней подольше.

— Замечательно, — произнесла девушка, облокотившись на широкий ствол. — Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Давай с прибытия в замок, — предложил Виктор, недоумевая, почему в глазах подопечной блещут искры радости. Разве она не должна быть расстроена неприятностями?

— Хорошо, — согласилась Юри. — Я… если честно, то я была ошеломлена обстановкой замка. Всё в золоте, лепнине, отовсюду на меня смотрят лики статуй и лица людей. Всё и все нарядные и сияют, как драгоценности. Невозможно яркие, я в какой-то момент подумала, что ослепну. Знаешь, в итоге я не выдержала и убежала на балкон.

— В этом вся ты, — улыбнулся Виктор, склонив голову на бок.

— А потом на балкон вышел Принц, — продолжила Юри. — В руках он держал бокал: оказалось, он заметил, как я убежала, и подумал, что мне стало дурно.

— А потом? — поинтересовался Виктор, внутренне напрягшись.

— Мы сидели, разговаривали. Оказывается, ему тоже нравятся животные. У него есть целое семейство хомячков, — ответила Юри, и с каждым словом улыбка соскальзывала с её губ. — А потом пробило двенадцать. Я и забыла, что время перевели на час вперёд. Даже глазом моргнуть не успела, как твое прекрасное платье превратилось в мою рабочую одежду. Ах, как мне было стыдно!

— Как же так? — воскликнул Виктор, торжествуя. Ведь никто не давал указа сменить время с зимнего на летнее. Это всего лишь он слегка сдвинул стрелки. Порой для волшебства достаточно. А третья часть плана — завершена.

— А он… — вздохнув, сказала Юри. — Он сдернул с себя мантию и укрыл ею мои плечи.

Дыхание Виктор на секунду сбилось. Он что, ослышался?

— Сказал, что всё понимает. Сказал, что, возможно, я — та самая обещанная для его семьи принцесса, и это бывает. Да только какая я принцесса.

— А что потом? — произнёс Виктор, стараясь не выдать своё волнение.

— Потом Принц предложил самую безумную идею, — ответила Юри, расплываясь в мечтательной улыбке. — Мы сбежали с королевского бала. Раздобыли у прислуги обычную одежду и скрылись. Ты знал, что в деревушке близ города в каждый королевский бал устраивают гуляния? Разжигают большой костёр, танцуют старые танцы, поют почти забытые песни. Мы были там, Виктор. Бегали, танцевали, веселились.

Похоже, Юри даже забыла, каково это — дышать. Вдохнув спасительного воздуха, она продолжила.

— А потом мы лежали на опушке и смотрели на падающие звёзды. Оказалось, Принц тоже не любит балы и пошёл только потому, что родители его попросили.

— А разве он не первый Принц? — удивлённо спросил Виктор.

— Нет, второй, — произнесла Юри, поправляя волосы. — Я же говорила — какая из меня принцесса.

— Но разве ты не хотела быть как в сказке? Принцессой, нашедшей свое счастье?

— Виктор, — вздохнула девушка. — Может быть, в детстве и хотела. Но сейчас я поняла одну вещь — мне это не нужно. Ведь что кроется за этим? Политика? Интриги? Кровь и грязь? Спасибо, но я хочу прожить тихую и спокойную жизнь, подальше от чуждых мне вещей.

— Вот как, — хрипло произнес Виктор. — На свадьбу хоть пригласишь?

— Чью? — удивлённо уставилась на него девушка. — Мы только вчера познакомились. Какая свадьба? Нам бы узнать друг друга получше для начала. Вдруг мы в итоге поймём, что между нами кроме дружбы ничего быть не может?

— Хорошо, — произнёс Виктор, растрепав волосы Юри. — Какое бы решение ты ни приняла, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

— Виктор! — вскрикнула Юри, хватая своего крестного за подол плаща. — Я… Я хотела бы познакомить тебя с Принцем. Можешь прийти сюда завтра? Если будет время.

— Конечно, — чуть помедлив, ответил Никифоров, растворяясь в голубом сиянии.

Кажется, что-то шло не так.

Почему история Юри шла не по сценарию? Где же был первый Принц? Почему дело не дошло сразу до свадьбы? Разве Принц не должен был воспылать к его подопечной неземной любовью, что способна преодолеть любые преграды?

Виктор сразу переместился в комнату с Книгой — он не хотел, чтобы Яков застал своего лучшего работника в столь поздний час. Неужели что-то поменялось? Почему он об этом не знал?

Открыв Книгу на нужной странице, Виктор опешил — пожелтевшие страницы с его именем были пусты. Не было даже пресловутого «Счастливый конец» в конце.

И тут Виктор всё понял.

Понял, что натворил.

Закрыв Книгу, он поднял лицо к потолку и закрыл глаза. Виктор не зря был самым лучшим во всём, за что брался. Он прекрасно знал, что будет дальше.

Как умирают феи? Они исчезают, постепенно растворяясь, оставляя после себя перезвон колокольчиков и золотистых искр.

Когда они умирают, феи? Либо в возрасте, когда понимают, что им здесь не место, либо когда нарушают закон. Во втором случае фея растворяется сразу, мгновенно. Для преступника, увы, перерождения не уготовано. И шанса увидеться с полюбившимся человеком — тоже. Уже никогда.

Надо же. Он сам, своими руками, сотворил Историю. Историю самой прекрасной девушки, в которой должен был быть Он. А не Принц.

— Юри, я люблю… — только и успел произнести Виктор, исчезая.

***

— Странно. Неужели его опять нагрузили работой? — произнесла Юри, опираясь на толстый ствол дерева.

— Всё возможно. Феи — народ занятой. Только они заканчивают одну историю — сразу принимаются за другую, — сказал молодой юноша, сидящий рядом.

— Я понимаю. Но раньше он предупреждал, когда что-то случалось, — вздохнула Юри.

— Раз так, то попробуй описать его. Может быть, я увижу его, как наяву, — предложил собеседник.

— Он… Сияющий, — начала Юри. — Высокий, статный. Волосы как серебряные нити, колышутся от любого движения ветра. Глаза словно чистое небо. Знаешь, когда я его первый раз увидела, грешным делом подумала, что передо мной предстало божество. Думала, дар речи потеряла.

— Ты любила его? — неожиданно прямо спросил юноша.

— Конечно. Как не влюбиться в Виктора? — воскликнула Юри, поворачиваясь лицом к собеседнику. — Я и сейчас люблю. Но…

— «Но»?

— Я понимаю, что это невозможно. Ты же знаешь, феи живут дольше людей, намного. А наш век короток. И что бы мы получили в итоге? Я бы через пару десятков лет состарилась, покрылась морщинами, поседела. А он остался бы таким же сияющим. И я, ненавидя себя за немощное человеческое тело, умерла бы от старости, оставив Виктора одного. Разве это справедливо?

— Ты слишком добрая, Юри, — произнёс собеседник, накрывая ладонь девушки своей. — И грусть тебе не к лицу. Улыбнись, пожалуйста.

— Как прикажете, Ваше Высочество, — ответила девушка, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Юри, я же просил по имени!

— Конечно, Пхичит, — засмеялась та, кладя голову на плечо юноши. — Пусть будет так.

И жили они долго и счастливо.  
Счастливый конец.


End file.
